Field of Invention
This invention is related to a cover structure of a container. More particularly, this invention is related to a single-hand operable cover structure.
Description of Related Art
The cover structure of the current common existing containers has a thread segment, and the opening of the container's body also has a corresponding thread segment. When the cover structure covers the container's body, the thread segments of the cover structure and the container body's opening can be rotated and latched to prevent the liquid in the container's body from leaking out. However, this way of latching or unlatching the corresponding thread segments needs both hands to operate at the same time. Therefore, it is unfavorable for a user has only one hand that can be used.
In the market, there is another cover structure including a ring seat, a top cover, and a fastener. The ring seat is disposed near the opening of the container's body. The top cover is pivotally connected to the ring seat. The fastener is disposed between the ring seat and the top cover. When the top cover is closed, the top cover can be opened by only pressing the fastener. This structure design can open and close the top cover by one hand, but the fastener does not have any latch mechanism. Hence, the top cover can be easily opened by inadvertently touch the fastener to let the drink in the container's body leak out and thus produce trouble for the user.
For solving the above problem that the top cover cannot be opened by one hand or that the fastener can be inadvertently touched to open the top cover and cause the drink leak out, this invention provides a cover structure that can be operated by one hand along an arc line and has a latch mechanism to facilitate a user using this cover structure and avoid inadvertently touch the fastener to open the top cover cause the drink leak out.